


知名黑巫师揭秘：心狠手辣还是成王败寇？

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 丽塔·斯基特最新力作，揭秘曾在全球范围内挑起腥风血雨的欧洲大陆的黑巫师
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	知名黑巫师揭秘：心狠手辣还是成王败寇？

Demonic Dark Wizard Disclosed ：Depraved or Deceived?

知名黑巫师揭秘：心狠手辣还是成王败寇？

戈斯浦·洛夫对丽塔·斯基特的独家采访 预言家日报第13版

作为极具个人风格并饱受舆论争议的作者，丽塔·斯基特女士最近在我拜访她的时候向我透露了她又一个鸿篇巨制的打算。“哦，不，这次不是什么广为人知的当红炸子鸡。”当我试探性地抛出一连串耳熟能详的名字时（其中当然包括几位波特和韦斯莱，甚至还有几位斯卡曼德），她神神秘秘地摇头表示我一个都没有猜对。

“在经历道出DA和老斯卡曼德先生不为人知的一面被舆论炮轰之后，我决定对我自己好一点，毕竟年纪也大了。”她皱着眉头用指尖拨弄着一片重糖重油的蛋糕，然后咬了一口。“当然啦，我是不会放弃对事实的追求和查证的。读者有权了解故事的另一面，不过我总得歇一歇，偶尔写几个不那么会遭人嫉恨的。”

我向她质疑这本传记的销路，她仰着头哈哈大笑。“在这一点上你完全可以放心，我甚至可以预见到这本传记出版之后铺天盖地的跟风之作。”

这句话又勾起了我的好奇，我努力地回忆地今年从年初到现在的大事件，可是斯基特女士从头到尾闭着眼摇头。这不符合她的一贯风格，丽塔一向深谙读者们的胃口并且是个写文章的快手，她从不会放过什么有价值的新闻、也不会容忍自己在抢新闻这一方面落在别人后面。本报的忠实读者应该记得一九九七年邓布利多逝世一个月之内她就完成了一整本《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言》的全部编写与出版的工作。

“啊，我真高兴你想起了这本书。你的猜想终于贴边了。”斯基特女士在我提到她二十多年以前的作品时笑容满面。

那么是……和阿不思·邓布利多相关的人？可是关于救世主一家以及部长一家的猜想都已经被否认，而斯基特女士三年前才刚刚出版了老斯卡曼德先生的传记——

“不如我来给你一点提示，不过你也得答应我把这个写进你的稿子里帮我宣传。”我点了点头表示接受。

斯基特显然是有备而来。“近现代最为伟大和危险的黑巫师——如果你在想的是某一位被大难不死的男孩击败的黑巫师，那显然你对欧洲魔法史缺少最基本的常识性了解——”

“盖勒特·格林德沃？”虽然当时还很小，但是作为阿不思·邓布利多的第一本传记，我对斯基特的这本书中的内容还是印象深刻的。

她终于满意地点了点头。“没错。不过如果你对他的了解还只是停留在某只老蜜蜂巧克力蛙画片背面的名字，那你一定需要这本书来补充你那枯燥无聊到令人睡着的魔法史教材。揭开成王败寇的表象，那个曾经在整个欧洲、甚至在大西洋另一边都风头正盛的变革的领袖，如何从年少的时候就被利用、被欺骗、被背叛直至那场举世闻名的决斗？他到底是‘最伟大白巫师’为了自己的名望而牺牲的垫脚石、还是密谋这场世界范围内闹剧的导演之一？我本来以为被历史已经积满了足够重的灰尘再也翻不开了，可是斯卡曼德那本14西可3纳特的狡辩给了我一些新的思路。”

“您指的是他否认关于瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利的绯闻？”

“这一点上他自己咬死不承认我也没有办法，他夫人的话也没什么可信度。谁知道当初她为了让他抛弃皮奎利死心塌地地对待自己而用了什么见不得人的小手段呢？”

可斯卡曼德又和盖勒特·格林德沃又有什么关联呢？我按捺不住自己打破坩埚问到底的好奇心，向斯基特提出了这一疑问。

“自然是斯卡曼德在书中声称他是第一个逮捕到格林德沃的人——看在梅林的份上，我真怀疑他脑子里是不是被鸟蛇蓄了窝——他还要否认是邓布利多派他去的美国。一个辍学生随随便便出国旅游几个月就能捉到一个全球逮捕的黑巫师，连大难不死的救世主都会情不自禁地为了这句话的事实含量拍手叫绝！”

“您是指斯卡曼德是受到邓布利多的指派才去美国探查格林德沃的踪迹？”

“恐怕还有更多。毕竟邓布利多是在所有人的期盼下推迟了很久决斗，在这种情形下，你应该不会觉得他很乐于打击格林德沃的革命事业——是的，是的，邓布利多派他到美国除了监视格林德沃的行踪这种冠冕堂皇的理由之外还有着其他私下里不可告人的目的。不过我一向是反对把最精彩的内容提前透露出来，”斯基特笑着说，“否则大家提前满足了好奇心就不会来买书了。不过我可以向大家保证，这其中的故事极为劲爆，涉及的人数之广也绝对超出大家的想象——等着瞧吧，这本书出版以后我可以好好地敲打敲打那些曾经问候过我的读者们。”

众所周知，斯基特犀利的语言以及深挖往事的本领曾经帮助她披露了很多看起来一生白璧无瑕的人被掩盖起来的性格和经历。可是即使对不了解这位上世纪权倾欧洲的黑巫师的英国公众来说，盖勒特·格林德沃的名号也绝对不是什么令人愉悦的东西。那么，一向写惯了大众宠儿的斯基特是不是会发现自己在为这位黑巫师做传的时候有些力不从心呢？

“噢，这么想可就是在质疑我作为一名职业记者的基本素养了。”斯基特挑剔地说着，“而且我也很确定他们没有对我的作品进行过足够深入的分析。除了大家最热衷于讨论的几部作品，其实我还写过霍格沃茨其他两位前校长——斯内普和迪佩特可不算什么德高望重的存在。当然啦，我也知道读者们期待从我这里得到某种反转——你以为的圣人其实有着混乱动荡不安的过去、看起来坚强无畏的救世主其实也会在半夜里黯然神伤、表面上人畜无害的神奇生物学家其实是个玩弄感情的渣男。我只能说，如果读者抱着看反转的心思来，他不会失望的。”

最后的最后，我自然不会忘记问上一句这本书将于何时发售。斯基特神神秘秘地扯扯嘴角，“这个我可说不好。或许一两年，或许四五年——不过好饭不怕等吗，收集信息整理资料的时间总是要有的。”

对于一个四周即可完成一部长篇传记的记者来说，动辄几年的准备的确可以说是十分重视。笔者也在这里期待未来斯基特新书上市的那一天，届时还希望大家多多支持斯基特女士的作品。

注：1 丽塔·斯基特给纽特写了本书造谣他色诱了皮奎利主席（对，MACUSA那个），然后又抛弃了她使得她大受情伤

2  戈斯浦·洛夫  Gossip Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是序章，正文要等到猴年马月（FB5出来之后）


End file.
